1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiators, and particularly to a filler neck of a radiator connected to a pouring port of a header tank of the radiator.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a radiator has a filler neck connected to a connection pipe attached to a pouring port of a header tank of the radiator. An overflow pipe connected to a reservoir of coolant through a rubber pipe and a pressure-type radiator cap are attached to the filler neck. JP-A-62-282111 discloses a radiator having a filler neck integrally formed with an overflow pipe, a connection pipe and a header tank of the radiator using resin. The filler neck has a pressure-valve sealing portion which makes contact with a pressure valve of a radiator cap attached to the filler neck. The pressure-valve sealing portion is disposed above an axis of the overflow pipe so that a height of the radiator including the radiator cap is reduced.
Recently, improvement of recycling performance of vehicle parts such as a radiator is demanded to reduce industrial waste. However, the above-mentioned radiator is made of at least two kinds of materials including metal used for a core portion of the radiator and resin used for the header tank and the filler neck. Therefore, metal parts and resin parts of the radiator may have to be divided for recycling. As a result, the number of processes for recycling the parts is increased, and recycling performance of the radiator is low.